


Sabotage

by Dragomir



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Flowers, M/M, Relationship Sabotage, Unhappy Ending, i torpedoed the ship and nuked the flaming wreckage, there is no happy ending in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callan Lothar does not approve of his father dating Khadgar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags said, I torpedoed the ship and nuked the flaming wreckage because of a prompt. That being said, enjoy the pain. There is no relief.
> 
> Original prompt: Callan doesn't approve of Lothar dating khadgar and sabotages their relationship

Khadgar was nice.

That was why Callan _had_ to keep his father away from the mage. Khadgar was a sweet kid, naïve, and his father would chew him up, spit him out, and honestly… Honestly, Callan didn’t want to watch another person leave his father’s bed, chewed up and sad.  Khadgar didn’t deserve that. (None of them had.)

None of them were his mother. And that was the problem, really. His dad didn’t know how to _do_ relationships. He just…chewed people up and spat them out without a backwards glance.

So, it didn’t take much.

Khadgar was the easiest. Wind him up and point him at dad’s old lovers. (Not so easy. Khadgar was smart. Sweetness and naivety aside, he was _brilliant,_ and that meant clever stepping to avoid being turned into something squishy, like a frog.) Wind Khadgar up and sit back while the mage put the pieces together himself. Easy.

His father…not so easy.

Winding his father up was harder. Once the Lion of Azeroth decided he was going to conquer something (someone), there was no stopping him.  If he wanted to conquer some mage territory, he’d go and conquer some mage territory.  The easiest way to turn him aside, Callan had found, was to point him at something that needed killing, like trolls. But since this was a sweet mage who didn’t deserve to be chewed up and spat aside the moment he became unpalatable, Callan had to make it appear as though _he_ were interested in the mage.

Make his move first, as it were.

It wasn’t that hard. A few close touches, inviting Khadgar to come with him to the Pig and Whistle with the rest of his group, spending time in the library…

The blade finally turns aside when he walks out of Khadgar’s room in the early hours of the morning and sees his father standing outside, holding flowers.  He smiles, a bit smug, and walks away.

And if Khadgar never looks either of them in the eye after that, well…

Anything to protect the mage from his father’s whims.

**Author's Note:**

> I will accept screaming and crying in the comments now. *evil laughter in distance*


End file.
